


The Flowers Would Be Jealous of You in Bloom

by basghetti



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Very Very Mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 01:05:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16713613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basghetti/pseuds/basghetti
Summary: Jamie is handsome.  Handsome, as well as charming, dorky, brave, and maybe just this side of oblivious.  Peri is a little smitten, and has an inkling that she's not the only one.Takes place during The Two Doctors serial.





	The Flowers Would Be Jealous of You in Bloom

\---

“Now  _ that _ is a refreshing change of scenery,” Peri sighed, resting her cheek on her hand.  Her conspiratorial tone seemed to fall on deaf ears as the Doctor merely glanced up from his book, eyebrow raised.

“Yes, I suppose the foliage here is quite pleasing to the eye.”  He shut his book without marking the page. “You know, the color palette puts me in the mind of an old art piece I had the pleasure of viewing once while visiting the third--”

Peri clicked her tongue, “No, Doctor, not the  _ foliage _ .” 

“Oh?”  

“The...you know,” Peri gave him a good-natured nudge, lowering her voice to a whisper as to not be overheard, “the company.”

The Doctor seemed to freeze for a moment, eyes darting to where Jamie stood several feet away, bending slightly to examine something in the aforementioned foliage.

Peri grinned, “He’s what  _ we Earthlings _ would call ‘a looker’, you know.”

The Doctor looked away just as quickly, flipping his book open and fixing his gaze pointedly on an entirely different page than the one he’d been reading beforehand.  “Oh, is he now? Hm, yes that’s very interesting Peri, very interesting.”

Peri rolled her eyes, but said no more on the subject.  

\---

The Doctor hovered around the console, poking, prodding, and fiddling at various buttons and levers, looking very busy and, he assumed, quite impressive. 

Peri had gone off to bed at least an hour ago.  Jamie, though, had not. And therein lay the problem.

Because while the Doctor,  _ this _ Doctor, tended not to speak unless in long, convoluted soliloquies or, alternatively, short, snide jabs; Jamie seemed hellbent on small talk.   

It started off with little questions and comments.  How long had the Doctor been travelling with Peri? Was she from Earth as well?  Oh, this looks different, do those things still glow that color? Do the rooms in the tardis still move around as much or had the Doctor managed to fix that?

It’s not that the Doctor minded all that much, or even took much notice, really, just tossing out the occasional negative or affirmative to satisfy the other’s curiosity, while busying himself with other things to focus his attention on.  But Jamie kept moving closer, almost with each sentence, until they were standing right beside one another, and Jamie just kept looking at him, still speaking in the same conversational manner, but staring with an intensity that betrayed him.  

That’s why the Doctor had been smart and simply refused to look in the first place.  

Jamie’s hand landed over his almost on accident.  Jamie was always one of the Doctor’s more, eh, touchy companions, and had done it simply out of habit, but as soon as their skin made contact, that was it.  

The air drained out of the Doctor’s lungs like he’d been shot into space.  

He turned his hand over, so that their palms were flat against one another, fingers moving curiously over the other’s, not squeezing, not holding, just caressing, exploring, feeling.  He watched, mouth open and eyebrows drawn together slightly, as Jamie laced his fingers with his. 

Their eyes met, and Jamie smiled.  “Hello, Doctor.”

\---

Jamie braced himself over the Doctor, lips red and kiss swollen, stretched into a smile, leaning his weight on his left arm, his right hand free to work the Doctor’s trousers open.   

“You’re tall, y’know.  Taller.” 

“Yes, well,” Jamie kissed him, just a quick peck on the lips.  The Doctor looked down once they parted, watching the other’s hands work, “that has been known to happen…ah...On occasion.”

Jamie dips his head and sucks a wet, sloppy kiss to the Doctor’s neck, making the Doctor shiver all over.  Jamie, damn him,  _ laughs _ before he goes back in with renewed determination, licking all the way from the Doctor’s adam’s apple to just under his earlobe in one long, wet stripe, like some kind of blasted golden retriever.  The Doctor frowns and opens his mouth to protest, but the sound quickly loses its edge, melting into a groan when Jamie kisses him in earnest, hand sneaking down the front of the Doctor’s trousers.

Jamie stops and looks at the Doctor seriously, making the Doctor sit up slightly, worry evident on his face.  “What is it Jamie?”

Jamie’s mouth twitches, forcing down laughter, “If I look now, am I going to find that your pants match your coat?”

The force of the Doctor’s glare could stop an army of cybermen in its tracks.

“Right,” Jamie raises his hands innocently, giving the Doctor a quick kiss on the nose, “Shutting up.”  

The Doctor doesn’t bother to conceal his fond smile even as he rolls his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> This thing has been sitting in my docs for aaaaaages now, and I still kind of like it. I was planning on adding more at some point, but honestly, this was an entirely self-indulgent exercise with no real plot other than "Jamie is hot and people are aware and Six never stopped missing him". I think it ran its course and is passable for what it is, and it's not doing any good sitting in my drafts collecting dust, so! I hope somebody likes it? If not, that's cool too. 
> 
> Takes place during The Two Doctors serial. I have a weakness for 6/Jamie, and Jamie was looking especially romance novel-esque during this serial, so can you really blame me? It had to be done.


End file.
